warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rayas Mearas
is an Inquisitor currently in service to the Ordo Malleus. Originally trained by an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos, Mearas found his true calling as a daemon hunter shortly after receiving his rosette. History Early life Born on Naomora Prime to parents who served in the Naomoran PDF, Mearas grew up in the core of Hive Scipos, raised in blessed ignorance and contented with a life of privilege above toiling masses of the lower hive. His father was a veteran of countless tours in the underhive and had risen to the rank of sergeant for his efforts in keeping the peace. His mother served as a medic and had seen the worst the wastes of Naomora had to offer. Mearas would have followed in the footsteps of his parents and joined the PDF when he came of age had the greenskins not come to Naomora Prime. The initial attack completely blindsided the Imperial Forces. There had been no indication that the Orks were amassing and their translation into real space had gone undetected. In desperation the Governor issued a missive that all able bodied citizens were to take up arms against the vile xenos. For Mearas, this was a dream come true, he'd finally be allowed to fight. It was his duty to fight and die for the Emperor after all. Nothing could be more glorious a notion for the young Mearas. It was only when he witnessed the death of his mother - torn limb from limb by a brutish greenskin, did the true horror of the situation finally hit his young psyche. Had it not been for the timely intervention of a Tempestus Scion, Mearas would have suffered the same fate. With little time to process the harrowing events, Mearas found himself inducted into a group of survivors that the Scion had taken command of as a squad of irregulars. Mearas would fight alongside these men and women until the Orks were repelled from the world. By some miracle the young boy survived, but by the time it was all over Mearas' ignorance and innocence were gone. All he wanted was to return to his home and try to find his father, but the nature of his salvation would be a double edged sword. For the Tempestus Scion was a servant of the Inquisition. Acolyte Mearas, and the other survivors of his group - which had dwindled to a handful by that time, were herded aboard an arvus lighter. Each of them protested, claiming they wished to remain to find loved ones, but they were met with silence from their saviour. When they arrived aboard a ship waiting in orbit, the Scion finally revealed the nature of his business, threat analysis of the xenos threat on behalf of the Holy Ordos. The young Mearas was stunned, for while he had heard the word "xenos" thrown about in Imperial propaganda, he had never encountered the term "Holy Ordos". The Scion barked for the survivors to form up as a line in order of height, and they did so without question. Mearas stood out at the end as the shortest. He counted eight others standing in the line. The Scion asked for the name and occupation of each survivor. Mearas did not listen to the replies, routed to the spot from fear. When the Scion finally got to him, Mearas meekly said his name and said he was a soldier. The Scion paused for a moment and nodded, tapping on his data slate, before turning to address his troops. He told them that their lives now belonged to him and that they would repay their debt of salvation by serving the Holy Ordos, for the Emperor demands sacrifice. Nobody dared challenge his statement. From that moment on, Mearas was a servant of the Inquisition. Mearas would spend the remainder of his childhood under the watchful eye of the Tempestus Scion, as he watched the men and women he'd fought alongside vanish from the ranks. Nobody would tell him where they went, but a hooded figure would on occasion appear to select one of their number, only for them to never be seen again. The Scion gave the same answer every time he was asked: "They are now ready to execute his will". Eventually all that remained was Mearas. He had spent close on a decade learning the tenets of the Holy Ordos, essential survival skills and rigorous combat drill. Wherever the Scion went, he went. Strange new worlds that Mearas could only ever have dreamed of, the lowest depths society had to offer and of course the dangers these brought. On more than one occasion Mearas had to put what he learned into action, but for the most part he served as the Tempestus Scion's squire. It dawned on him that he had a firmer memory of his mentor than he did of his own father or mother. Eventually the day came where the hooded man came for him and told him his training was complete. Mearas was confused by what he meant by this, in his mind he'd simply served as the dogsbody of the Tempestus Scion and been forced to continue his education. Mearas was asked what he thought the point of all of that was and why he had accompanied the storm trooper everywhere. Mearas simply replied that he did it because he was told to and the hooded man lifted the hood. It was the same face that he had seen under the mask of the Scion before. The hooded man explained he was an Interrogator, the most trusted servant of their Inquisitor and that he had been training Mearas as his successor. This confused Mearas further, for Mearas was not a man of intellect. It eventually was spelled out to him in terms he could understand. The hooded man was being promoted, and he wanted a right hand man of his own. Interrogator Thrust into a position he was arguably unsuited for, Mearas struggled to understand what exactly an Interrogator did besides interrogating people. This was something Mearas discovered he enjoyed, as it allowed him to exercise an emergent sadistic streak without fear of reprieve, and he believed he was good at, as the benefits of subtle information extraction were completely lost on him. His Inquisitor would routinely give him the assets that weren't worth saving, as he figured nothing useful could be extracted from them after Mearas was done with them. The Inquisitor learned early on in his career that Mearas was completely unsuited to leadership, after a botched mission on Carnivos cost the lives of an entire detachment of guardsmen. It seemed, that despite his best efforts to educate the boy, Mearas had taken very little of what the Inquisitor had taught him on board. He did however find that Mearas was good for one thing, misdirection. Mearas excelled at being a distraction, because without fail he just seemed to be a magnet for discord. Whether it was saying precisely the wrong thing, being in exactly the wrong place or simply shooting his load too early, Mearas could be relied upon to be unreliable. The Inquisitor had considered executing Mearas on multiple occasions, but could never bring himself to do it out of a mixture of pity and loyalty. For despite everything, Mearas was blindly loyal and did everything he was told. He just wasn't very good at it. He contented himself that at the very least Mearas would never make the rank of Inquisitor, as long as he still drew breath. Mearas spent the next two decades as a glorified dogsbody and enforcer in the service of his Inquisitor, travelling the full extent of the Sephadollion Sector and even beyond it on a handful of occasions. The Inquisitor took another Interrogator under his wing during this time, whom Mearas grew intensely jealous of. He was everything Mearas was not: clever, courteous, kind and, most importantly, subtle. Soft spoken and bookish, the new Interrogator had been drawn from the Adeptus Administratum. Mearas was expected to work alongside the man, and the Inquisitor had hoped that the two could have even been friends. But Mearas was incapable of suppressing his jealousy, especially after the new Interrogator started getting results. Seeing another rewarded for doing the same job as him cut Mearas deep, especially as he had never been given such praise before. Being an incredibly petty man, Mearas decided that he was going to get rid of the competition. For good measure, he would also get rid of his Inquisitor, a just punishment for slighting him. While slow, Mearas was still capable of a low cunning and he bid his time. Eventually the trio found themselves on the Inquisitorial Palace on Triam, summoned by the Sephadollion Conclave to report their findings on a xenos threat known as the Visceri. Mearas had planned to out his Inquisitor and his Interrogator as radicals, accusing them of heresy if he could. What Mearas hadn't counted on was that the summons was in fact a trap and that his Inquisitor had been heavily involved in the Cold Trade, aided by his new Interrogator. Unbeknownst to all present, besides the Lord Inquisitor of the Sephadollion Conclave, Mearas had inadvertently sent files detailing this to the Inquisition, instead of the report he was meant to have sent back about a mission on Sibeanus. The Inquisitor and Interrogator were immediately arrested. Mearas was praised for his loyal service to the Inquisition and the Lord Inquisitor of the Sephadollion Conclave went on about how hard it must have been for Mearas to betray his master, but how he had done the right thing. Mearas loved the praise and recognition he was receiving, believing he was finally being recognized for how great he was. He proudly boasted that it had been his plan from the very beginning, claiming that he suspected his master had been a heretic from before his promotion to Inquisitor and he had always known the Interrogator was not one to be trusted. Citing that he was far too good at his job. The Lord Inquisitor was impressed with what Mearas had done, and he offered him a rosette as a reward for his service. Mearas gladly accepted, saying that he was the right man for the job. The Lord Inquisitor said that the Ordo Xenos would be fortunate to have an agent as loyal as him at their disposal, but Mearas exclaimed he was bored of "bloody xenos", and requested that he be transferred to the Ordo Malleus with immediate effect. A New Calling While many Inquisitors owe allegiance to no single ordo and dedicate their lives to where they are needed most, Mearas' ambition to join the Ordo Malleus was borne of naked self-interest. Motivated by his desire for power and respect, he believed he could wield it far more directly within the Ordo Malleus. The Sephadollion Conclave considered the request and voted in favour of it, citing his invaluable service in bringing down his former master and his devoted loyalty to the Inquisition as reason enough to grant it. The representative of the Ordo Malleus within the Conclave took Mearas under his wing and would spend the next year evaluating his fortitude for the combating the threat beyond. Mearas' dogmatic belief that he was always right, unwavering stubbornness and utterly inflexible mind put him in good stead for resisting the temptations of Chaos. Mearas would serve as a junior subordinate to his new master and was put to the test on the field against demonic forces on the damned world of Oderth, the resulting cataclysm plunging the world into a perpetual state of war. Abilites Personality Mearas is arrogant, cruel, callous, jealous and, above all, petty. Those that get to know Mearas quickly wish they didn't, as he is insufferable to be in the company of for extended periods of time. Without prompting, he will start listing off all of his perceived accomplishments. When it comes to enemies of the Imperium, and even just people who he has taken a disliking to, he delights in making them suffer above all else. While the cost of human life is something an Inquisitor often has to weigh up, Mearas by all accounts has a complete disregard for it, which has earned him a reputation for being extremely wasteful, if not downright bloodthirsty. Despite his myriad of what he believes to be accomplishments, Mearas lives in constant fear of being overshadowed by his peers and not being recognised for how great he is. He despises those that are honoured or rewarded in his presence. It is his ultimate ambition to be promoted to the rank of Lord Inquisitor and he is willing to go to any lengths to secure it. This includes punishing every slight he has ever received, correcting all accounts of himself to be positive ones and eliminating those that would dare slander him. A man of action, Mearas is not one for planning and he rarely, if ever, thinks things through. He bemoans patience as being something for the Administratum and that any good red blooded guardsman should be ready to leap into the jaws of hell. Ususprisingly, casualty rates amongst Mearas' requisitioned forces are often high. Like most radicals, Rayas firmly believes that he is not a radical, and that his dabbling with the instruments of the enemy are completely justified. The irony of being involved in the same malpractice that saw his own mentor executed for heresy are completely lost on him. Above all else, no matter what he is doing, Mearas believes what he is doing is the right thing. Appearance Mearas is of a slim build, standing at just over six meters tall. He is almost entirely unremarkable in appearance, with short black hair, grey eyes and no distinguishing marks on his face. His preferred attire is entirely black. Black bodysuit, black mesh armour, black trenchcoat worn over the armour and a black bandana that he uses to cover a respirator he wears at all times. Equipment Weapons Retinue Stevcus Grub-Hans Edwardnian Quein Seph Felone Justicar Gryllus Quotes By About Category:Inquisition Category:Imperium Category:Ordo Malleus Category:Inquisitors